Hero's Feathers V2
by mak89
Summary: Minaka talked about bringing the age of Gods and Legend, He didn't expect a legend to actually appear and be part of his Sekirei plan. Tired from his routine life, Ben Tennyson decided to join a college in different country and soon finds himself being dragged in the game of battling voluptuous women. It all started when a girl fell on his head, literally.
1. Chapter 1

Ben let out a sigh, continuing to scribble inside his notebook. He had gotten really good at this stuff recently. It was meaningless gabbles but Ben had a pretty gifted memory , So he could manage. Highschool has been a turbulent affair with the whole chaos regarding Diagon and Forever Knights but he had gotten over it. Although Ben had to take a year off to deal with that but overall, things really worked out for him.

"Where did you put my Laptop, Ben?" Gwen cried from downstairs.

Ben stretched his arms with a yawn as he put the huge biology book on the table. Tapping on the table with the pen in his hands, An irritated expression appeared on his face. Looking at his reflection on the nearby mirror, He ran his free hand through his unruly brown hair.

" _What's up with me lately, I really get exhausted so easily while studying_ " Ben groaned inwardly. Rubbing the bridge of his nose in frustration, He let the pen fall on the floor. Perhaps he needed a break. Taking some moments to freshen up his mood didn't really seem like a bad idea.

His bedroom door opened suddenly and an annoyed scarlet haired woman around similar age barged in.

"Doofus!"

Ben turned to his cousin/roommate, giving her a dull look. "What?"

"Where did you put my laptop?" Gwen asked once again, Her eyebrows twitching in irritation.

"Perhaps your boyfriend took it. I already have my own, Why would I need yours in the first place?" Ben answered in a bored tone.

Gwen huffed in annoyance as without paying the slightest attention to her Ben went back to studies. She was about to leave, however something grabbed her attention. She noticed a folder sitting on Ben's desk. Her curiosity peaked as she opened the folder. It contained several important documents. Such as Ben's bank account statement, His passport, The approval of student visa for studying in Japan. She was really shocked after seeing it. Ben was going to Japan and he didn't even tell her, That was shocking.

"What's the meaning of this Ben?"

"Hmm.." Ben looked at his cousin and the articles in her hand, "I am planning to go overseas to pursue criminology and forensics. "

"But...to go this far..." Gwen gasped in shock.

"I am nineteen Gwen. I need to get on my own feet. Find my own way. I can't hang around in this place forever"

Gwen remained silent for a moment, as Ben leaned backwards on his chair. He blinked as he noticed Gwen's trembling hands which were glowing with mana

"You are going to another ...country just because you are ashamed of living with your cousin and your best friend?"

"I need to find my own identity like you guys, I thought you of all people would understand this." Ben explained in an emotional tone. Gwen's hands clenched into fists as she glared at her cousin.

"FINE. DO WHATEVER HELL YOU WANT."

Ben continued to stare as Gwen angrily stormed out of the door. There was a point in childhood when both of them used to butt heads with each other. However over time, As they grew up Gwen had taken the role of a pseudo parent. And she wasn't even older than him in the first place. It was always "Don't eat too much Ben" "Do your homework Ben" "Brush your teeth Ben". Yeah, It was really irritating. If she was ever this much nagging to Kevin, They would have never hooked up in the first place. He didn't know why she felt that he was a man child who needed her support in order to get his life in order.

Nope, He didn't. Ben would argue that to eternity if he has to.

Ever since Gwen had started attending Friendkin Institute, She had started displaying some strange antics. Her new goth style attire. Nerdy glasses, getting her ears pierced to wear those weird rings, Strange little mood swings at the drop of a hat, sweet as she usually was one moment and angry and aggressive the next. A part of him wondered about the crowd she was hanging around.

"IS IT TRUE, YOU ARE FINALLY LEAVING THE HOUSE, THIRD WHEEL TENNYSON!"

Ben frowned at hearing the voice. He hated that nickname and didn't know what gave Kevin idea to come up with something stupid like that. It was true that he had been having a hard time adjusting back to being a single ever since he and Julie broke up with each other. But that wasn't his fault that he was too busy while keeping up with the studies that he had no time to date. And Gwen felt that being the" pseudo parent" she was, she needed to be around him all the time just so he didn't feel depressed.

"Keep it down Levin, You are probably going to wake up the entire neighborhood at this rate."

"Is it true...The day of my victory had finally arrived. You are finally going to handover Gwen to me!"

Ben growled as Kevin jumped infront of him, Tears of happiness streaming freely from his eyes.

"Don't you think you are taking this little joke a bit too far, Levin!*

"To finally submit my girlfriend to me..." Kevin pumped his fists while looking at the sky, "Is this what you call a flawless victory!"

Ben grumbled in misery, Was there no end to this torturous day?

"Fine Levin, get out of my room and gloat about it all you want. I don't give a damn."

"Such joy must be known to the entire planet!" Kevin grabbed Ben's shoulders, shaking them violently, "This calls out for a grand celebration. Even an idiot like you can't deny that!"

"That is because I don't want to look like an even bigger idiot by arguing with you." Ben deadpanned.

"That is why you are such a sore loser!" Kevin patted his shoulders in a brotherly fashion, "As a man who has won this eternal war against you, I have every right to rub into your face. But don't worry Ben, You put up a good show. Not everyone can last against the world's best man like you did. . You even made me sweat"

"Are you even listening to me at this point?" Ben shrugged while putting his hands inside his pockets.

"Ha ha, It's easy to get you riled up Tennyson. " Kevin laughed out aloud, He continued with a cheshire grin, "By the way , where exactly are you going?"

"I still have to decide between a few places." Ben frowned.

"But still I would like to know where I am putting my money at?" Kevin became suddenly serious as he picked up the brochures lying on Ben's table, " All the way to Japan, No wonder Gwen is so pissed!"

Ben stood silent for a moment, completely in shock, Kevin giving his own personal money to someone, especially him of all people. That guy barely spent a penny on Gwen and she was his frigging girlfriend.

"Wait a minute...did you just say...you will pay for my EDUCATION!"

"Did I shock you once again? This calls for even more grand celebration. A celebration to end all celebrations!" Kevin grinned.

"Fees, school... explain please!" Ben responded.

"Ha ha take that Ben, You may have the Ultimatrix but I, Kevin Levin is thousand steps ahead of you. It's time to hit the booze!" Kevin cried

"Wait...What?" Ben dumbfounded. His brain unable to register what the hell was going on.. He quickly recovered and threw a nasty glare towards his former nemesis/present tormentor.

"Put the phone down Levin, There won't be any party tonight. Especially in my grandfather's home."

Kevin paused for a moment and looked at his friend, "But Ben how am I supposed to let the world know about your ultimate defeat at my hands if I don't throw any party to celebrate it!"

"Put it on Twitter for all I care!". Ben huffed in annoyance as he continued glaring the dark haired plumber/smuggler, "You won't be throwing any party in the house. Not on my watch."

Kevin let out a sigh and gently squeezed his shoulder, "Of course Ben, If that's what you want ...I will abide by your wishes."

Ben blinked. Not believing the Osmosian for a single moment. He knew better than falling into false sense of security just like that. Kevin continued with innocent child like expressions on his face.

"I was just caught up by my friend finally turning into a man and finding his own way in the world. It's about time for you to spread your wings and learn how to fly on your own!"

"Are we forgetting the fact that I saved the world, multiple times?" Ben asked, deadpanned. He eyed his friend rather suspiciously as he moved his hand from his shoulder. This wasn't a good sign at all. Kevin wasn't the one to back down so easily. This meant that even something worse was coming on his way.

"So did you find a place to stay for your education?" Kevin asked in a serious tone. Ben was a bit taken aback by his sudden thoughtful tone.

Ben shook his head , "For now, I have arranged for a temporary residence. I will find something on more permanent basis later on!"

"Hmm... So soon. ." Kevin nodded in a sagely tone. "A few years ago we were trying to kill each other.. "

"You haven't changed that much. First you were literally trying to kill me, Now you try to give me hear attack instead" Ben cursed under his breath. Ben eyed him suspiciously as Kevin started sliding towards the door. The moment he grabbed the door knob, his free hand reached out for his smartphone and he turned to Ben with a mischievous smirk.

"No" A deep scowl formed on Ben's face.

"About respecting your wishes earlier? I forgot to inform you a slightest detail!" Kevin's smirk grew even wider as Ben lunged towards him. However the Levin was a tid bit superior as far as reflexes were concerned, He easily managed to duck under Ben's attack.

"I don't take orders from Losers!" Kevin remarked with a cheeky smile as he landed away from Ben in a sharp athletic display.

"I am so going **Rath** on you, You sneaky bastard!" Ben yelled as he rushed after the Levin. Beginning an endless chase of cat and mouse.

...xxxxxxxxx...xxxxxxxxx...xxxxxxxxx...

 **BANG BANG !**

 **BANG BANG!**

 **It's the DJ Levin rocking your house!**

 **Live it up...Yooooooo live it up right!**

Ben slumped deeper and deeper into his bean bag chair. Within a few hours the entire hall of his house had been turned into a discotheque, albeit a somewhat smaller one. He frowned deeper at his friend's antics. The music was so much louder than even if the entire planet was invaded by the combined might of incurseans and Highbreeds. No one inside this place would have noticed a single thing. Still as he looked around himself, He could still see people having fun thanks to the Osmosian's crazy party mode.

In the middle of the hall, he could see the house being filled with both human and non human guests. The infamous prankster of Tennyson family, Lucy Mann was also there. The Lenopan moved through the crowd with incredible amount of grace, Her body remaining in rhythm most of time as she slided closer and drifted apart from one of the guys who was closer to her, Basically dancing like crazy. Ofcourse Ben was surprised at the sight of Gwen's disastrous look a like relative from anodyne, Sunny...she tried her best to keep with the rhythm but anyone with the slightest ability to predict the future can tell that if they didn't want to end up in hospital in near future, They should stay away from her. As far as possible.

However Cooper Daniels decided to take the risk. Being the infamous womanizer that he was, he gave it a shot. He attempted to dance with her and he hung around for a while... until an erratic kick slammed into his goalpost and he fell on the floor like a rack of potatoes. Well, He still didn't leave his position, like a true soldier. And that's all that mattered for him. Argit just swayed to the music, that seemed to be the safest thing to do. Even with an id mask on, He was still down on luck.

But still, There were a lot of people who were having fun. Even though it came at some of his expense, They atleast appeared to be happy. Just when Ben was about to think that may be this party wasn't such a bad idea. Voice of self proclaimed DJ Kevin Levin boomed through the entire area.

 **"ALRIGHT, NOW I DEDICATE THIS SONG TO MY LAZY FRIEND SITTING ON A BEANBAG CHAIR , LOOKING ALL POUTING AND SAD. GET YOURSELF A BUXOM BEAUTY AND JUMP ON THE DANCEFLOOR! STOP ACTING LIKE AN EMO PRINCESS!**

Ben facepalmed as the spotlights fell on him and a beautiful pink skinned girl, Her name was Ester...or something like that. The said girl blushed in embarrassment while Ben put down his drink in irritation.

"Damn! I am surely going to end up murdering this scumbag some day." Ben groaned

" **Don't forget I keep all of my sheaths in the left drawer, Who knows, You may need them tonight!"**

Ben simply palmed his face and cursed to higher heavens. He saved the frigging universe from from the likes of Maltruant and Diagon...so why he ended up being on the shortest end of the stick?

Why?

"I got to admit, ...Only Kevin Levin can throw a party like that to embarrass you." Ben snorted while hearing this. He turned around only to see Rook Blonko, His partner walking towards him.

Rook Blonko generally seemed like a pale skinned feline humanoid. He was a plumber from Planet Revonnah and in a very short time, He and Ben had developed a very good repo. They had become fast friends and operated much better as a unit. Just to cause less complications Rook wore an ID mask,. Giving him an appearance of some dark haired boy around Ben's age. Ben sighed in annoyance at Kevin's another piss poor attempt at hooking him up with someone. Ben didn't have any issues with Ester. Infact he met up with her during a rescue mission in a Kraaho colony. But the way she always kept blushing and stuttering around him, Ben didn't know if it was possible for them to go anywhere. Rook had arrived fashionably late to the entire scenario and even though he tried to look cool and collected, He clearly regretted that maneuver.

"I mean honestly, " Rook continued with a grin, "Leave it up to Kevin Levin to have a going away party two months before you leave...

"Feh, Dude! What are you here for? Adding to my migraine or something like that?" Ben muttered

"I am here to give you a proper send off Ben -dude!" Rook responded as he leaned against the wall.

"I am not really leaving yet!" Ben rolled his eyes while taking a sip of his beverage, a proper send off to him, That's what this party meant for everyone, "So what do you plan to do in the future?"

"I am thinking about joining the medical division. Probably aiming for the surgical positions in moon base."

"You want to be a doctor?" Ben's eyes widened in curiosity, That was a new thing. He didn't know that before.

"It's more complicated than that but in layman's terms, you can say that!" Rook answered

"Good for you then!" Ben nodded.

"Well, I am really surprised to hear about you." Rook continued in a rather amused tone, "I never thought you of all people would go that far just for educational purposes. Why have you decided to move so far away from everyone and everything you know despite the fact that you still don't know where you are headed in life?"

Ben sighed as he contemplated how to phrase his reply, "I could just say something corny like I want a fresh start or a new beginning...but that would be nothing but a giant crock of shit."

"But!" Rook quietly added.

"I dunno buddy... perhaps I am looking for a new adventure, A new challenge to overcome." Ben shrugged, "May be I want to be far away from all that BS Servantis and his goonies put me through. Or hell, May be I just want to be by myself for some time!"

Rook grew silent for a while. He knew Ben had been getting relatively more and more frustrated as the time passed. His victories came at the cost of his personal life. And with relative peace settling in this was becoming more and more clear. And the fact that his relationship with Julie ended on such a bad note, His best friend Elena turning into a psychopath, Gwen and Kevin settling in and building successful civilian life, all those awkward family gatherings where people gawked at him as if he was an animal out from zoo and kept asking what he wanted to do with his life... Everything has been slowly driving Ben up the wall. Rook took a sip of his drink, His eyes not leaving Ben for a single moment.

"Fair enough!"

Ben sighed again as he folded his arms across his chest, " All I know is this. There is something missing with my life. Something that I desperately need right now. Whatever I'm looking for I'm not gonna find it here. Maybe I'll find it out there somewhere. Maybe I won't. But I'll never know If I don't try."

"You'll keep in contact, right?", Rook asked, some concern for his friend showing,

"Yep, Ofcourse I will.". Ben smirked, "It's not like I am gone for good and never going to come back. I will definitely visit you guys from time to time. Make sure that you remain in good shape and keep my city clean from the likes of Thumbskull and Fistina!"

"Ben -dude! It's definitely not me who have to remember about being in a good shape. Do you remember how many times I beat you in...

"That was pure coincidence!" Ben huffed in annoyance

"Records say otherwise!" Rook continued with a smug grin, Suddenly a serious look flashed on his face as he continued.

"MBI had grown tremendously as a science and technology giant in all those years. Their technology matches that of our own. And Japan is the central command of the MBI. If I were you, I would atleast think before going to a place where even Plumbers don't have any jurisdiction?"

"No jurisdiction? What do you mean by that?"

"They told us to back down and we had to. We didn't have much choice in the matter. We sent a few operatives in but no one managed to return alive from that damned building. Many armies of different countries tried to take over Japan due to the massive surge in technology MBI showed in recent years but somehow...none of them managed to do anything. Not even putting a single dent in their "castle". So Ben please be careful, Tokyo city might not be as simple as you think."

"I am the wielder of Ultimatrix Rook, As far as I am concerned, simple is overrated!" Ben let out a chuckle.

"Well,. As your friend and partner it was my job to warn you" Rook let out a sigh, He turned to the brown haired plumber and said with a smile, " Still, this is a celebration right? To new beginnings..." The feline like plumber raised his cup infront of Ben, as he had been taught before in his human custom's classroom.

Ben raised his glass to him as well "To new chapters!" With a smile both of toasted to each other.

 **So this is it. This is an AU as far as Ben 10 universe is concerned. Ben still have Ultimatrix, He is not world famous in the story. I took some liberties with Gwen and Kevin just so we can have some fun at their expense.**


	2. Chapter 2

"You seem like an interesting person, What was your name again?" The female voice purred.

Ben growled in utter misery. He never liked long distance flights. They tended to give him long lasting headaches and messed with his digestive system. It spoiled his mood. Ben wished that Kevin would have agreed to drop him here on his new race car/space ship Tenn speed. Actually it wasn't like he told him no or something like that. But the Plumbers insisted that he must get through customs just like everyone else did. Plumbers had no authority in Japan because MBI had taken over pretty much everything. Ben didn't know what to feel about it. A company that had enough power to buy an entire country , survive against multiple invasion from various armies, threaten plumbers to stay away from their territory...It sent various alarms ringing through his mind.

Didn't humans learn anything from their past? Had the people no idea what happened when corporate giants were given too much power? Why everyone seemed okay with the giant conglomerate MBI doing whatever hell they wanted?

Nothing good ever came out when a company amassed enough power to decide people's fate. Many years ago a similar company, called as East India Company started out in a very similar way and ended up conquering more than half of the entire world in the name of United Kingdom. Ben had a feeling that MBI was up to no good. It was years of fighting vicious warlords, a nigh omnipotent demon , and an organization that was hell bent on eliminating all non human life forms on this planet (also to rule over the entire planet through the usage of various high tech alien weaponry) yelling inside his head. And when someone will finally put their foot down, There won't be anything left to save. It will be too late. Perhaps it was already too much late and the world might have to face consequences for that.

And there was always an inferior motive behind such corporation's actions. There must be.

MBI also known as Mid Bio Infotics, The company came into existence probably a decade ago and somehow managed to become one of if not the most rich organization to ever existed on this planet. The technology they used were highly advanced. Probably on par with Highbreeds. They were the unopposed leaders as far as pharmaceutical and technology were concerned. And even then, From what Rook told him, everything he told him was nothing but a tip of the iceberg. It was on the top of food chain in every aspect where it shouldn't be. Medicines, Ultramodern sophisticated technology, finance, influence...

Ben was starting to feel sick even by hearing a simple mention of the said company.

Ben scoffed in annoyance, Why did he care if an entire country was foolish enough to let a large company like MBI effectively take control of their lives and play with them like they were marionette's dancing to someone else's tune? A human 's ability to ignore things as long as they didn't affect them in a direct way, It was at the same time frustrating and annoying.

"I dunno, I have always been your everyday plain average Joe!" Ben raised an eyebrow as he turned towards his co passenger. The person was actually a very voluptuous and flamboyant woman. She seemed to be in her late twenties with flawless creamy white skin. She let loose her long dark purplish color. She was wearing a very short Chinese style dress with loose cross stitching along her shoulders, a pentagon shaped hole in the center that showed off some of her cleavage, and sleeves that were cut down the center halfway up her biceps, allowing the fabric to flare out behind her and billow in the wind. Her outfit was finished off by a pair of expensive looking sunglasses.

She lowered her shades, revealing a pair of brown eyes which met Ben's bright emerald orbs with interest and curiosity. She leaned in, actually taking a whiff from his neck. She whispered in his ears with a honeyed voice which tickled his earlobe.

"The wind coming from you is quite mysterious and reliable."

Ben blinked in confusion. Just like every other boy around his age, He felt flattered by the attention he was getting. At the same time he felt surprised. Why this strange and sexy woman was paying so much close attention to him? Now Ben might not be that much fortunate when it came to relationships but the boy knew that he was still...considered very desirable. He had dealt with his fair share of women. Even though most of them happened to be aliens, They were still very beautiful by human standard. Who cared if they had red skin or pink skin or whatever...that didn't make them any less pretty. Technically, his "professional" life revolved more around plumbers (Intergalactic police officers) and most of them ...tended to be non humans. But still the beauty sitting infront of him seemed to be rather otherworldly. She was emitting some sort of strange vibes. Ben wondered if it was some sexy assassin sent by an enemy organization to eliminate him but that really didn't seem like the case. As far as he was concerned, He didn't consider himself some sort of super spy. The dangers he used to deal on daily basis, they were much different in nature and much more direct to deal with.

Besides, after dealing with a lot of things in the past, which were way beyond anyone's wildest dreams...He felt confident in himself. So he was sure of himself, whatever danger he was about to face, He could deal with it. Even if he failed, His allies would step in to help. They were always there to help him out and Ben was eternally grateful for that, nonetheless.

The woman..or Kazehana as she introduced herself to him, She had been sitting in the chair next to him since last sixteen hours. Ben didn't know the exact moment she boarded the flight, Perhaps it was at Las Vegas or New York. He was too much exhausted both emotionally and physically to notice. However, when the plane had a brief layover in Dubai for refueling and passenger on loading and offloading she had been one of the other flyers that hadn't left. And she had spent most of the time chatting with him in a rather enthusiastic way. He dozed off for a bit but for some strange reason a breeze of wind brushed past his cheeks, waking him up every time he tried to. And afterwards, Ben didn't want to seem rude to someone who was trying to have a nice conversation with him, especially a woman. Still, he was quite amused with the amount of energy she had. Not many could chatter non stop for more than ten hours, without any reservations whatsoever, As if they were old friends who met each other after a very long time.

She seemed like someone who frequently travelled all over the world and partied without caring to earn for a single penny. She lived a very wild life and the strangest thing was that she could afford it. She spent the last twelve hours talking about her exotic trips to Europe and New Zealand. Carefully dodging any questions about how she earned her living, she somehow managed to touch the topics of finding your true soulmate, love and stuff like dating. How to deal with and get over a tragic heart break, How difficult it was to actually deal with rejection in love and the current state of the economy now that Mid Bio Informatics was releasing its newest series of mind bogglingly complex and groundbreaking inventions throughout the world. Even though humanity was still not ready to handle that level of technology. The woman looked flamboyant and free spirited at the first glance, however...her eyes they seemed to tell a whole other story. They were the eyes of someone who had seen death, who had caused death, who had experienced war, and knew the way the world truly worked. In short, they were the kind of eyes , Ben expected from a soldier who had fought in countless wars.

"Well, I can't claim to have heard that before. Even from my cousin who is a complete occult nut. I mean, she talks about many ways you can predict your future. The way you sneeze, side of bed you wake up on, In several cultures across the Middle East, brewing a cup of strong Turkish coffee and reading the coffee grounds - a process known as tasseography - ranges from a fun social ritual to a serious method of divination. But what you said before... That's definitely new!" Ben responded with a casual smile.

"Call it a woman's intuition!" She retorted with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Alright than Ma'am, Is this...

"Please refer to me by my given name. Ma'am makes me feel like an old woman!" She interrupted Ben by tapping onto his shoulders. Ben felt a bit awkward but shrugged it off as one of the weird antics of the said eccentric woman.

"Umm...okay, Kazehana! Is this one of your exotic overseas experiences or you are visiting Japan for some other purposes!"

Kazehana let out a huge sigh as she looked out of the window, putting one of her hands on her rather well developed "assets" she continued in a forlorn tone.

"I was born in the Shin Tokyo but I left Japan due to some "personal" issues. "

Noticing the instant drop in her cheerful demeanor, Ben apologized.

"Sorry , I didn't want to bring up unpleasant memories!"

Kazehana turned to him with a sad smile, "It's alright, You had no way of knowing. Many years ago, I fell head over heels for a man. I could have done anything to win him over. But eventually I failed to gain his affection."

Ben raised an eyebrow. He could see that Kazehana was speaking the truth. Not just truth, She was pouring her heart infront of him. And Ben wasn't very good at handling stuff like that. Understanding complex emotions and inner workings of a true relationship had never been his strongest forte. But he needed to say something.

Ah! He would rather fight Vilgax than dealing with such emotional stuff.

Quite awkwardly, He put his left hand forward and gently squeezed Kazehana's shoulder, causing the older woman to look up at him.

"There is no logic in love, who knows, you may find it again in near future , If you are willing to open your heart for someone. That's what my grandfather used to tell !" He responded with a small smile, Trying to appear as much casual as possible. Even though he was still unsure whether he was helping her or actually making the matter even worse.

"Fu fu...he must have been quite the charmer." The woman giggled mischievously, playfully pinching his cheeks. Ben was startled for a bit but quickly regained his composure.

"He used to be quite remarkable man in his time, working as a test pilot at NASA at a very young age. He was the type A achiever and I don't think I can ever live up to the legacy he left behind." Ben let out a long sigh as he looked out of the window. He stretched out his arms and continued with a yawn, "I don't think I am a loser or something like that but I must acknowledge my limits. My grandfather, he is my hero. The person I aspire to be in my life." He concluded with nothing but pure admiration and respect in his eyes.

"That sounds really great. " The woman clasped her hands together with a smile. Kazehana wasn't the one to take interest in someone just like that. She knew very well that the boy sitting infront of her was far beyond an ordinary person. Even though he didn't go out announcing his real identity infront of entire world, She knew who he actually was. He was not just someone with good looks and charms or a powerful ashikabi who could affect a single number like her...he was the infamous masked marvel from America.

He was none other than, The mysterious individual who had the awe inspiring abilities to transform into various creatures with supernatural abilities and a green black hourglass symbol over their chests.

 **Flashback**

 _A loud bang echoed throughout the flight, spreading a dreadful silence in the entire area. Several masked thugs armed with various guns took their position , standing in between many passengers. Kazehana narrowed down her eyes, It appeared to be a typical hostage situation. It wasn't like she couldn't deal with it. She had dealt with even worse during her days as the member of disciplinary squad which used to defend the island. But she felt quite hesitant while showing her powers infront of so many people. MBI was pretty strict when it came to secrecy and she didn't want to earn the corporate giant's ire. Especially when they had Karasuba on their payroll. But at the same time, she didn't want to see so many innocent people dying. Especially when she could prevent it with nothing but a flicker of her wrist. Her eyes quickly darted towards her overall sleepy co passenger who peeked his head out of the wash room and closed it instantly._

 _Kazehana let out a sigh. Did he really think that was going to help him? Hiding in the washroom? Those thugs would quickly find out and drag him out. And it wasn't going to be pretty._

 _Such a coward! That was pathetic._

 _"Our organization doesn't want to cause any harm as long as you and your government co operate with us. Once Japanese government complies to our demands we will let you go." A bald man with muscular body and a scar running through his face, announced with a sinister smirk. Pointing his gun towards a scared woman he continued, "If anyone tries to act smart and try to be a hero, He/she will be unfortunate enough to deal with a little friend of mine."_

 _However before the atmosphere of fear and chaos could completely settle in. Something happened. Something so much extraordinary that Kazehana never expected to see in her wildest dreams. The door to the washroom opened, very quietly and with such speed that no human would have been able to notice. The perception of time slowed down allowing her to see a dark grey blur stepping out from shadows. It happened to be a humanoid Velociraptor . It had black wheels on its feet and a helmet covered it's entire face . It also had two grey fins on his back. Akin to a shark. That was none other than many transformations of world famous shape shifting superhero whose face still remained a mystery till date. If newspapers and media outlets to go by, This one was called_ **Xlr8**

 _"Ah, sorry to disappoint you fellas but where I come from, hijacking a plane is considered a crime!"_ **Xlr8** _chuckled, revealing his presence to good for nothing thugs with guns._

 _"Fire!" One of the criminals yelled as he pointed out his assault rifle towards the agile inhabitant of Kinet. Before he could pull the trigger, Ben was already behind him. He slammed his elbow in the goon's face, forcing him to slam backwards. As the man was about to fall down, Ben grabbed him using his tail and slammed a power packed punch right on his nose, effectively breaking it. The man cried in extreme pain but Ben didn't stop at just that, He lifted the man up in the air and after spinning him around for a good moment, threw him towards one of his partners with so much force, It instantly sent two of them flying onto a nearby wall._

 _"Stop r-right there or she dies!" Someone yelled behind him. Ben tilted his head towards his left. It happened to a bearded man with a terrified look on his face. He pointed his rifle towards him while a handgun was plastered on the forehead of a seven year old girl who looked like she was about to cry._

 _"I have heard this so many times that it could be my theme song!" Ben grinned as he vanished from his position only to reappear straight infront of the assailant's face. A flurry of punches caused the man to fall on his knees and let go of the young girl, who quickly ran to her mother. Ben tightly wrapped his tail around the man's neck, lifting him up in the air. Eventually lack of oxygen caused the man to pass out, And it took some efforts on Ben's side to resist the urge of crushing his neck right there and then._

 _"W-what the h-hell a-are you?" Another man yelled. Without wasting a further moment, Ben started rotating his arms in a clockwise manner. A powerful gust of wind and dust shot from his hands as if they had turned into some form of turbines. Knocking the guns of remaining thugs aside like little toys, threw them high into the air and slammed their heads into the ceiling with a huge thud. And just like that they fell on the floor like rack of potatoes._

 _It left only one criminal to deal with._

 _Hamid was really starting to panic. This mission was never supposed to be this much complicated and not even in his wildest dreams he expected to run into the infamous alien creatures from United States. They had it all planned out...but he never expected a monster to appear and beat the living daylights out of them. They never expected to run into the monster who moved faster than lightning and was vicious to the boot._

 _He knew guns weren't enough to stop the monster. He needed something very destructive. And that was the part of their initial plan. Blowing up the entire plane with all the passengers sitting on it. It didn't matter whether he lived or died. He needed to send the message that his organization wasn't weak. He had built a bomb that was meant to blow up the entire aircraft, And it was damn lethal. Those strange demons fancied themselves as heroes and would want to protect the hostages. So maybe he could distract it, and then get the drop on him._

 _"Get back you foul demon. I have got a bomb." The man with a scar running through his face yelled, causing Ben to halt his advances. Seeing the agile kinceleran stop, he gave a triumphant grin , " If you really are as much powerful as those stupid news channels go on and on about, You wouldn't have any issues saving everyone around here. " He pressed the button and threw the explosive towards Ben, "Fourty five seconds !" He yelled before pressing his shotgun towards_ **Xlr8**

 _Ben leaned forward slightly before disappearing in a blur. The man cried in pain as he felt something extremely sharp slashing across his wrists and his chest. It felt like something cutting deep through his skin like a knife cut through butter. Blood dripped from his wounds as he fell unconscious on the ground. His eyes rolled back into his head as he passed out._

 _"Is he dead?" One of the passengers asked fearfully_

 _"Nope, He will survive if he gets medical attention in next Fourty six hours!" Ben reassured as he pressed the dial of the Ultimatrix. With a bright green flash a spectre like creature stood in his place. The creature had a gaseous appearance and claw like hands. It also had grey skin with black lines running all over him. The most notable feature was the green and black symbol perturbing from his chest._

 _Grabbing the explosive device within his hands, The creature phased through the surface of aircraft like a gust of wind and disappeared through the clouds. He continued rising further and further in the sky by each passing moment. When he thought he was high enough, he tossed the bomb away from him even higher, he pressed the dial on its chest. A bright emerald flash engulfed his body as he morphed into something else. This time resembling something between Pterodactyl and a glider. He had a beak-like mouth. His wings were rather small and resembled a glider which were connected to a 'jetpack' like structure on his back. He had a large yellow beak, green eyes, red skin, black and green clothing on his shoulders and waist, green braces around his wrists and ankles, and yellow wings._

 _"YEHAWW!" Ben yelled as he flew past the airborne explosive with a thunderous boom. Some form of internal star energy danced on his fingertips as what appeared to be a huge whip shot through his wrists, grabbed on to the bomb . Making a huge dash , Ben spun around and threw the devastating explosive to even further heights. Throwing it with such velocity that it almost reached earth's orbit before the timer hit zero._

 _"Did you see that?" One of the female staffers gushed , "He was actually here, The alien superhero!"_

 _"Ah! I knew he was a good guy. Harangue is filled with nothing but crap!"_

 _"WE LOVE YOU XLR8 !"_

 _And just like that the entire aircraft exploded with round of applaues and praises for alien superhero. Everyone were clapping and cheering for the hero who saved their life. One by one everyone caught onto the rhythm and, one after the other, joined in the revelry. Applause and cheers came down upon the young hero from every corner. The one who was supposed to be on the receiving end of all the praises, stepped out of the washroom and started making his way towards his seat. Albeit with a huge grin on his face. For a brief moment Kazehana saw the green black gauntlet tied up on his wrist, which also had the same hourglass symbol on the middle of it. And the wind elemental felt quite formidable energy coming from that device. It was strange, something she had never seen before in her life. But she could feel that whatever that device was, It was still extremely powerful . Way beyond than all the jinkis combined._

 _The young man sitting infront of her was not pathetic or a coward. Infact he was brave beyond her wildest imagination. And that made him quite intriguing for her. He was like a puzzle she wanted to solve. Besides Kazehana had always been attracted by men of mysteries._

 _However the young Tennyson suddenly became conscious and quickly hid it under his sleeve. Without paying attention to anything , Ben put his blindfold on and was about to doze off once again. Waiting for the frustratingly long journey to end. He just wanted to get over it as soon as possible. He was so much used to interstellar travel and teleportation by now that sitting at one place for so many hours was enough to make him utterly miserable. Before he could fall into a peaceful slumber and safely land into Morpheus' realm, he was awakened by a something really soft pressing onto him._

 _Started a bit, Ben removed his blindfold. He was quite surprised to see, The pretty Asian woman drapping an arm around his neck. She spoke out with a very innocent smile plastered on her face._

 _"Sorry for interrupting your sleep handsome, But I am really scared after seeing all the violence. I can really use some company right now._

 _Ben gulped a bit as he took in the woman's features. Everything about her screamed sex appeal. From the high heels she wore up to the legs that went on for miles to the Chinese dress that left so little to the imagination. Her massive breasts which stood proud in spite of gravity's attempts otherwise to the tussled hair pulled into a high ponytail and the smoky eyes and lascivious grin which were focused on him ogling her body._

 _"My face is up here, Mistah! It's rather uncouthful to stare at a lady like that but you seem like a good guy so I will forgive you, for now!" She continued with a mischievous and rather teasing grin._

 _"Umm... I am sorry!" Ben responded with an awkward nod, Not sure about how to respond in the "situation". Over the years, he came to know the opposite gender in a lot more intimate manner. He also had the encounters of finer kind in that time. But what he was dealing with right now, that wasn't normal._

 _"It's alright! " The woman waived off his apology with a light grin. "My name is Kazehana. " She held out her hand in greeting. Appearing flushed due to drunkenness or some some strange reason only known to her._

 _The brown haired hero hesitated for a while, taken aback by her forwardness._

 _" Now I have introduced myself. It would be extremely brude of you to not tell me your name in return." The woman admonished Ben with a pout._

 _The bearer of Ultimatrix came out of his stupor and held out his own hand in return. Albeit he was still uncomfortable , He tried to appear as casual as possible. It wouldn't hurt to have a conversation with his co passenger._

 _" Umm... My name is Ben. It's...nice to meet you Miss!"_

 **Flashback End**

Ben had heard stories from Kevin about running into neighbors like that. And only two things kept him from being annoyed by how distracting his co passenger was. The first was that Ben had came a long way from his childhood days. It would be so against his nature to snap at someone trying to hold a conversation. The second thing was that, If he didn't happen to be in washroom at that particular moment, He wouldn't have any other choice except blowing his cover and revealing himself as the alien superhero. With all that nonsense Harangue had been sprouting out now a days and the fact that people were actually paying attention to him... This wasn't a great time to reveal himself as a superhero. So it was a pretty close encounter. If he could deal with Lucy Mann and Kyle Fife's self absorbed antics on daily basis, He could surely deal with everything else nature decided to throw on his way. He was absolutely confident in his patience and endurance.

"Sorry, I know I wasn't the best person to sit next to. But I got so nervous and scared. ever since those vile men attacked. I just needed someone to talk to. " Kazehana responded with a sheepish smile, her cheeks flushing in embarrassment. Although for different reasons than she stated infront of Ben. . It seemed like she was having a hard time breathing and a pink hue adorned her cheeks due to drunkenness or some strange reason only known to her. Her voice also seemed huskier than usual.

Ben took a long breath and responded in a usual jolly good manner. Even though he was starting to feel uncomfortable, He didn't let it show on his face.

"Don't worry about it. I was happy to have helped. " He concluded with cheerful grin.

Taking his reassurance as a reason to start another conversation, The purple clad chatterbox continued in a breathy tone. Ben's mind wandered aimlessly as the plane taxied it's way to its designated gate. The flight had landed in Shin Tokyo airport, marking the beginning of the new chapter of Ben's life with a bang. He didn't know what to expect but if today's events were indication, his stay at Japan was going to be very very handful.

...ccccccccc...ccccccccccc...

 **So this is it. I was thinking whether there should be a Minato in the story or not. Thinking about other Harem protagonists they have something to offer. Some redeeming features which makes you feel bad about completely eliminating them from the story. I wished Minato had some sort of development that Tsukune from Rosario Vampire did. Even in the moments he shines , they are quite lackluster.**

 **But before making your choice remember, If Minato is in the story, Ben will not be getting Musubi/Yume , Kusano and probably even Matsu. I am not sure about Matsu though, she could still end up being Ben's sekerei.**


End file.
